The Mighty Trio
by rachetjak20x6
Summary: based on games dark cloud 2 ,soul calibur 2 ,and legend of zelda


The Mighty Trio  
  
One day the sun was shining bright on a beautiful day but Max was totally bored and hadn't thought of any thing exciting to do. He decided to take a walk around the town and then a man dropped something that made a clinking noise. He picked it up and followed the man, but the man disappeared so Max went home. The metal piece began glowing red then a vortex sucked him up. Max woke up and realized that he's in the 16th century. He was in a village that was at the mercy of a man named Spawn. Max pitied the village so he fought Spawn for them. Max searched the home of Spawn and as he reached the roof, Spawn came out of nowhere. He had a giant axe! Max pulled out his trusty wrench and attacked!! They fought hard Max smacked him, but Spawn bashed Max powerfully, and Max was out cold. Then Spawn was about to slice him but a pole smacked him.. Max woke up and saw a man who wore a red coat with a long, red, gold staff. This man & Max were fighting Spawn and the man hit him so hard that he fell off the roof. He landed on a cow's "you-know-what" and his axe was destroyed. Spawn swore revenge, but slipped into a river and drifted away. The village was free from Spawn and they thanked them both by having a banquet in their honor. After the banquet the man in the red coat introduced himself as Kilik. He, too, had a medal piece with the power transported him. His story was shocking: There's a sword made of pure evil called the Soul Edge. Whoever uses Soul Edge will be out of control and set out on a slaying spree. As he continued telling his story, he told Max this: Rumor has it that there's a sword called the Sword of Salvation. Its purpose is to destroy, destroy Soul Edge. "I'll help you on your quest to destroy Soul Edge" said Max. "No" said Kilik, "I cannot let you, you will just get in my way." Kilik walked off and although Max was insulted, he followed him anyway. While Kilik was walking, a gang of fighters began picking on him. Their leader's name was Hehachi. Even though he was outnumbered, Kilik was going to fight them. He threw the first strike, but he was scratched, punched, and kicked. Then Max came out of nowhere and clobbered them but the leader was still standing. So the fight began and Hehachi got the best of Max. Max then threw his wrench so hard that Hehachi was knocked out. "I was wrong about you," said Kilik "is there a way I can repay you?" "Well." said Max. So now the two men are on a quest together to destroy the Soul Edge and find the Sword of Salvation. Max and Kilik had been traveling long and hard. They were so exhausted that they rested in an abandon chapel. As they were resting, something was bothering Max. "What's wrong?" asked Kilik. "I don't know," said Max. It wasn't long before a man wearing a green shirt and brown shoes attacked them. He also had a shield and sword. "Ayyyyyahhh!" he yelled. Something wasn't right about him and his eyes became red. "I'll fight him while you find out what's wrong with him." said Kilik. "Okay," said Max. Kilik and Max realized that the man in the green shirt was brainwashed and they needed to find the source. Kilik fought him so that Max could find the source. Then he realized that a man was lurking behind him and was struck him from behind. "Who are you?" Max asked. "My name is.Veral," he said. He was the one that has the Soul Edge. "So you're the one that has the soul edge!" yelled Max. Max had no choice but to fight. They stared each other's eyes.then they fought! Max got the first attack but Veral blocked and countered him. Max was hurt pretty badly and he realized that he had no guns. But then he remembered that he had another gun called The Trumpet Gun that his father had given him. Kilik was very exhausted and could no longer fight. The brainwashed guy knocked Kilik down and was about to slay him. Max did a high jump and swung his wrench very hard but Veral blocked him. Max then pulled out his Trumpet Gun! "No!" Veral screamed. The boy got five clear shots then Veral fell and he lost his concentration. Since Veral lost his concentration, the brainwashed man stopped fighting Kilik. "I will get you for this!" Veral yelled, and he ran away. The brainwashed man realized what he had done and became extremely sorry. He introduced himself as Link and fell silent. Then Max asked him if he wanted to join them and he happily nodded yes. So the trio of an unlikely team was now formed as they traveled together. The three heroes went to a bar to get root beers and also heard a rumor of a dungeon in a destroyed manor in a small village. "Do you think that's where Veral hiding?" asked Kilik "I bet my money on it, if I had some to bet," said Max, "what do you think Link?" Link nodded yes. "Then it's settled!" said Max, "We're leaving at dawn."  
  
They drank the rest of their root beer and Link paid the bartender. As soon as the sun hit their faces, they left to find the dungeon. When they found it, they cautiously went in. They saw a golden amulet and the three men got closer and closer and closer. then suddenly a trap door sprung. "Should've seen that coming!" they yelled. Max fell on his feet, Link fell on his butt and Kilik fell on his stomach. They were amazed by the looks of this place and suddenly an assassin came out of nowhere. Max pulled out his wrench, but Link stepped in, drew his sword, and fought the assassin with ease. They soon realized that this place is enemy infested! They heard a something and soon they saw another opponent, and another, and another, until the place filled with foes. "What are we going to do?" said Kilik. All three heroes decided to flee and ran into a different room. But they were boxed in so they had choice but to fight. Link drew his shield and sword. Max pulled out his wrench, but then it was different, it had a drill on it but that didn't matter right now. Kilik drew his mighty pole, Kali-yuga. There were hundreds of opponents and their quest just got a bit harder. Link, Kilik, and Max stood still.hoping for some good fortune to happen. The army of enemies too stood still. The place was in total silence and then one of the foes decided to move toward the trio, one step. As soon as he did, Kali-yuga struck him very hard and Kilik made the first attack. The horde of foes attacked!! They swung their weapons as fast as they could. As they fought, the trio defended each other. Link defended Max when he was bashed. Max threw his wrench to distract an opponent then used his trumpet gun and blasted the foe that was about to slay Kilik. They used everything that they could find. Max threw rocks as hard as he could, and Link threw boulders. Then the three men had an idea. They started spinning and they spanned faster and faster.they became three tornados! They combined their tornados and turned into one giant tornado. It was so strong that every single enemy was sucked in. Then the tornado went slower and slower until it stopped. Every single enemy was K.O.'d. The three men were so dizzy it took them over an hour to be able to concentrate again. Now Kilik, Max, and Link were back to normal. The enemies woke up and fled to safety. "I'm impressed," said a voice. "What's going on?" asked Max. Something was coming their way and it was Veral. Then they saw three medal pieces and they were shocked. They thought Veral must have stolen them when he fled the first time. "Now I have the last of the metal pieces.finally my quest is over! Now I will show you true power!" Veral yelled. There were three slots in the sword called Soul Edge and as soon as he put the metal pieces in the slots, Soul Edge grew into a gigantic sword. But suddenly, something went wrong.Veral was turning into stone! "No! this can't be happening!" Veral yelled, and this was his last word. The sword, Soul Edge, fell from his hands. Then the sword was pointing at Kilik and Max saw that Kilik became hypnotized. Kilik drew Soul Edge and started attacking Max. He struck the boy hard and when Kilik was about to slay him, Link guarded Max but was about to fall off a cliff. "Destroy the sword at all costs!" yelled Link. Then fell off the cliff. "LINK!!!" Max yelled, "No!!!!" Max was crying very hard. "Evil spirit inside the Soul Edge.COME OUT OF THERE AND FIGHT ME!!" he screamed. A flash happened and he was at a place of fire - he was inside the soul edge! Then a burning spirit fell and was about to attack! Now Max was about to face the most evil being ever. It was just those two.then they fought! Inferno, the burning spirit, got the first attack and heavily damaged Max. Max came back when he did the tornado attack. It was an all out war against those two! Max used the gun and a crystal and transformed it into a new gun called the Dark Viper. He blasted Inferno and he fell but got up to his feet and began transforming. He was transforming Spawn, but then Max realized that he's nothing but a shape shifter! Max was jumping in the air and landed on the monster's head and swung his wrench so hard that Inferno was out cold! Max's heart was beating like crazy. Max slew the monster and Inferno exploded and then everything went black. Max found himself in a cave. The sword, Soul Edge was pointing toward Max. Max drew his gun and shot it to the metal shards then smashed them into tiny pieces. Kilik came out of nowhere and Link came limping toward Max. They celebrated and thanked Max. Three portals appeared and sucked them in. Max woke up and realized that he was home. This was not an adventure he would forget, nor will he forget his comrades and his role in the Mighty Trio. 


End file.
